I hate you ally Dawson
by Savannah le
Summary: If your wondering why I hate ally Dawson it's because she took Austin away from me and now I will get him back no matter what i have to do even if it means to kill her and finally my name is skylar moon Austin's little sister Just to tell you this is an a
1. Chapter 1

This story is how Austin found his little sister skylar moon or more like she found him that was kidnapped when Austin was 10 years old and how skylar did not Like the news that Austin and ally were dating what will she do to get Austin to herself again.


	2. Who are the characters

Skylar moon- me

Dokota Garcia- Emily Garcia ( yes from my other story why me )

Drew Campbell- drew Torres ( and also from my other story why me)

And I need more characters for this story so...

Real name ( and if you want a fake name then put both fake and real):

Hair color:

Eye color:

Skin type:

Hobbies:

What you want to be in the story:


	3. How skylar was found

at the sonic boom

Austin- hey ally

Ally: hey Austin did you here the news about the missing child

Austin: no what missing child

Ally: well look (gives austin her phone)

**Missing child **

**Name: skylar moon**

**Age: 11**

**Eye color: brown**

**Hair color: brunette**

**If found please call this number ( says a random number)**

**( for some reason my iPad won't let turn my letters back to normal so sorry if I confused you guys)**

**Austin: wait does that say skylar moon**

**Ally: yea weird right thought that there's was only one moon family**

**Austin:there is only one moon family that's my little sister skylar**

**Ally: WHAT YOU HAVE A LITTLE SISTER**

**Austin: yeah she was kidnapped when I was 10 years old**

**Ally: really?**

**Austin: yeah**

**(a little girl comes walking in beaten and bruised)**

**Ally: ( sees her) excuse me little girl but where are your parents and why are you so beaten **

**Little girl: Idon't have parents I was kidnapped ( sees Austin) AUSTIN ( runs to him)**

**Austin: skylar (hugs her tight) I missed you so much**

**Skylar: I miss you to ( tries to let go but can't) uh austin**

**Austin: yes**

**Skylar: can you let go of me **

**Austin: no **

**Skylar: why not**

**Austin: because I haven't seen you in six years I'm never letting go of you**

**Skylar: ( gets Austin off of her)**

**Austin: aww**

**Ally: um hey remember me**

**Austin: oh yeah ally this is skylar, skylar this is ally my girlfriend **

**Skylar: ( jelous) girlfriend how nice ( fake smiles)**

**Allys P.O.V**

**Theres something not right about skylar I mean seriously she may look like a harmless 11 year old but still she just doesn't look right to m- wait a minute is that a tatoo on her neck**

**end of P.O.V**

**Austin: hey ally is it ok if we do our song writing session another time I going to take skylar home **

**Ally: ok**

**Skylars P.O.V**

**Girlfriend really Austin I just cant belive Austin has a girlfriend I know what your probably thinking what am I talking about well it all started when I was 4 and Austin was 9 we were in elementary school together **

**Flashback**

**At the playground **

**Little Austin: (with his friends)**

**Little skylar:( runs up to Austin) Austin look what jake did to me ( jake is just a character I made up and he punched her and gave her a bruise)**

**Little dallas: aww how cute but this is for the big kids so go away**

**Little Austin: dude be nice she's just a little girl**

**LittleDallas: so what ( pushes her hard)**

**Little Skylar: (hits the brick wall and starts to bleed and cry)**

**Little Dallas andAustin's other friends: ( laught)**

**Little Austin: ( runs up to little skylar) are you ok **

**Little skylar: ( doesn't move and is turning pale)**

**Little Austin: ( turns to little Dallas) what the hell I'd wrong with you son of a bitch**

**Little Dallas: dude calm down it was just a joke**

**Little Austin: look she's bleeding **

**Little Dallas: so I've been in worse**

**Little Austin: your about to be ( punches Dallas in the face and kicks him were the sun don't shine runs to skylar and cratels her in his arms)**

**Little skylar: ( smiles a little before slipping into a coma)**

**Endof flashback**

**And that's wh I love Austin so much and I have to get him back to matter what it takes even if it means Getting rid of ally**

**End of P.O.V**


	4. I knew it

Hey guys just want to tell you that this is an auslly story anyways here's the story

At sonic boom

Austin: hey alls

Ally: hey Austin how's skylar

Austin: better she covers up the bruises on her face with make up

Ally: oh that's great

Skylar: ( walks in with a fake smile) hey Austin hey ally

Auslly: hey skylar

Ally P.O.V

Theres something up with skylar like she's going to do something to me And Austin

Well mostly me I mean skylars Austins little sister why would she do some thing to him

Well anyways I'm still trying to clear up things about the whole tattoo thing maybe I should ask Austin

End of P.O.V

ally: hey Austin can we do our songwriting session now

Austin: sure ( goes upstairs )

Skylar: ( turns to ally with a evil smile on her face)

Ally: uh skylar are you ok

Skylar: yeah I'm fine why

Ally: just asking ( about to go upstairs)

Skylar: oh and ally just to warn you ( her face turns serious ) stay away from Austin or trust me you won't live to see the next day ( leaves )

Ally: I knew it ( goes upstairs to the practice room)

Austin: hey ally ready to start

Ally: yeah

Austin: awesome

Ally: uh how about ( starts to sing) all my life I've been good but now im thinking what the hell

Austin: um that was good but I don't thinpartners would like their kids listening to something that said the word hell in it

Ally: true how about , I'm only up when your not down don't wanna fly of your still on the ground it's like no matter what I do

Austin: awesome

Ally: hey were is skylar

Austin: I don't know let's go downstairs just in case she comes here

Ally: ok ( they go down stairs)

Trish: (walks in) guess who got a job at the sunglasses hut

Skylar: ( walks in with a strawberry smoothie) what's up guys

Trish: who's that

Austin: Trish meet skylar my little sister

Trish: you have a little sister

Austin: yep

Skylar: hi

Trish: hi well gotta go bye

Ally: bye Trish

For some reason I'm feeling really lazy so sorry for the short Chapter


	5. So sorry

Hey guys sorry I haven't udated in a wile I've been so busy with my other story Why me that I kinda forgot about this one so once again sorry


	6. Stopping

Hey guys im sorry but im going to be stopping this story because ive lost inspiration so once again sorry

Love,

Savannah


End file.
